


Hardened Goodies

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Milky Way~ [8]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Cum Inside, Don't worry, Double Penetration, Grooming, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Paw Licking, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Two positions, cum in mouth, flexibility and space cat spit will help, heyooo!, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Today's the day Little Cato finally gets the gift he's been waiting for, two-fold.
Relationships: Avocato/Little Cato/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Milky Way~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Hardened Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Vampireknight157](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireknight157/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



The kit shook with utter excitement as both his dads, shirtless, and their clothed groins wrapped in ribbons, approach him and climb up on the bed where he sat. 

This is really happening. He's been waiting for this a long time (since yesterday) and he's about to take them both at once. His tail thumped rapidly against the bed as he panted softly. Avocato chuckled softly at this while he went to wrap his arms around him and groom the top of his head, leaning back to let Gary slowly pull off his shirt, exposing his orange creamy-furred chest, before going back in.

He purred when the human went in to plant kisses on his cheek and scratch down one of his ears as he massaged his leg and inner thigh. The teal followed his hand movements, but his paw traveled down between the kit's legs and gently groped his awakening bulge. As he felt him harden, he went down and licked up his bare chest a few times.

"D-daddy..." Little Cato murred as he was picked up and laid down further up on the bed, where his head rested on a pillow, right before they both started groping him again. He moaned when the human started to suck gently on his bulge as his father licked and kissed from his torso to his face. Their lips intertwine, and their tongues soon after, swirling and writhing with each other, both Catos sharing their tastes.

Meanwhile, Gary had unzipped and pulled down the kit's pants with his underwear and boots, licking his lips at the boy's sprung boyhood and sizeable sack. About three inches away from his, but a smidge thicker in girth, the kid's grown, and in the right places. Not hesitating, he immediately engulfed most of his cock in his mouth and sucked. Little Cato's moans were music to his ears, and he knew how to get more of them, by swirling his tongue around the tip and going lower with it, massaging his balls while he did, humming softly himself.

"Mmph!" The feline moaned into the kiss, thrusting into the wet and warm heaven that was the blonde's mouth as his father broke the kiss and dragged his tongue up his cheek. He took the kit's paw and guided it down to his wrapped groin, that trademark look on his face.

"About time to open your first gift, son~." He purred.

His son beamed, still moving his hips around into the blonde's mouth, "W-wow, for me? Ngh, thanks, dad."

He removed the green ribbons from his 'gift' and zipped down the second layering with the assistance of his father, revealing his hung, throbbing present with a mistletoe tied to his sheath.

"You like it?" Avocato asked as he tittered at the boy's shocked, but lusted expression before he finally spoke.

"I-I l-love **it**!" He replied, groaning out the last part as he snapped his hips flush against Gary's face, releasing into his mouth. He slurped up all he could give him until he pulled off and opened his mouth, showing both Ventrexians the amount of spunk in his mouth, to which they faked a gagging noise.

"Gross, Star Dragon!" Little Cato chuckled as he came down from his high.

"Aw dude, never in my life have I seen you present someone's cum in your mouth like that," Avocato said nonchalantly.

"I was in the moment, dude, what'd you want me to do?" Gary shrugged after swallowing their son's release and crawling on the bed over him as the other got up from the bed after giving his nipples a quick lick, shimmying off and kicking aside his pants and boots, and kneeling down at the front of it. The blonde smiled and went down to where his footpaws were, and to both Cato's surprise, slowly licked up one of them. He giggled a little to the feeling of his wet tongue and wiggled his toes, watching them get the same treatment before being sensually sucked and kissed before moving on the right.

Avocato watched with curious interest as his best buddy licked and kissed his son's feet. Apparently, he was still in 'the moment', and the horniness in his brain was guiding his every move, his every desire. Though he never knew the guy would be into paws and it just took him off guard on the other hand, though he could test that theory sometime.

After he was done with his paws, Gary stroked the kit's chin while he pawed at his second 'gift', finally managing to tear off the red ribbon and zip down his pants. He hummed and pulled them down for him, showing his erect glory.

"I bet you like this too, huh?" He asked, gently stroking his length and twirling it around slightly as he gave off that proud smirk. Of course, his response was for Little Cato to take his cock into his mouth and quickly stroke the rest of it with both paws. The sudden sensation of Ventrexian tongue upon his cock took him off guard as he made a funny noise combined between ice going down your shirt and a broken moan and slowly threw his hips against the kit performing such wonders on his cock with that glorious rough tongue.

While Little Cato sucked off the blonde, Avocato's snout was close quarters with his twitching entrance, purring to the musky scent coming from it. He went in and dragged his tongue up and down, pushed his tongue against the center, which gave him access due to his spit being able to quickly relax the ring of muscle, and swirled his tongue around all he could get inside his son as he wet up the human's dick.

"H-hah, damn Cato, you're a natural." He groaned, bucking into the boy's mouth, which took him down to where he felt the tip poke the back of his mouth with his tongue soaking every bit of the hardened skin in saliva.

'Yeah, by my dad fucking my mouth.' What Little Cato wanted to say, but couldn't for obvious reasons, but nodded instead as his warm paws squeeze and rub his drooping balls. It was all he could try to concentrate on at the moment as he felt his father eat him out, which made him suck with more vigor. He nearly choked on him when he felt a pair of fingers insert and pump his slick entrance, scissoring and curling around to loosen and spread him open some more. By that point, his own cock had become erect again once those fingers grazed his prostate

"There, he's all loosened up now," Avocato said.

Gary sighed, pulling out of the feline's mouth while he gazed at him with a lustful expression. Made his dick twitch with how his tongue hung from his open mouth.

"Good, because I was getting close there. Little Cato?" He ruffled his mohawk. "You know what's coming next?"

The kit purred, "Yeah, lemme get into position." He crawled to the front of the bed and turned around, laying on his back, and letting his head dangle upside down in perfect alignment with his daddy's cock. He couldn't wait to take all of that in his mouth like he's done so many times before. And even have his other dad fuck him as well. And in a position, it made him a lot more excited, possibly from the blood coming to his head.

The blonde on the bed shuffled in between the kit's legs and aligned his took to his hole whilst Avocato brought him level to his own. He was close enough that he could lap up the drops of pre from the tip by licking it off, to which his dad found adorable.

The teal feline looked to Gary and nodded, holding up three fingers. In three. 

His cock poked at his entrance.

Two.

Little Cato enveloped the feline's tip in his mouth.

One.

They simultaneously penetrate the kit from both sides. The muffled groan from the kit rang almost louder than their moans from the harsh, but graceful entry. A moment passes before the blonde moved first, before the Ventrexian right after. His pace started out slow and steady, but quickly picked up speed when he noticed the anal caverns weren't very tight and contracting. For Avocato, he thrust his cock deep into his son's throat, who made small choking sounds, yet took it every thrust without a problem. Although, those choking sounds he made were probably just to arouse him more, which was working since he made him swallow his cock up until his balls touched his nose.

It went on a while with their thrusts into the ecstatic Ventrexian uncorrdinated until they unconsciously settled into one, which went like Newton's cradle in rapid succession. Avocato thrusting while Gary pulled out, then he thrust in, and the feline pulling out. They repeated the whole process, with Little Cato well on his way to his second orgasm, being sped up by the human's good hand while his metal one kept a strong hold on his hips as he leaned into to lick across his curling toes. His quieted moans increase in volumes including his speed, while the teal cat's became audible as his eyes close and his hips move faster and deeper with the teary-eyed, but ecstatic kit holding on to his trembling legs for support.

They slow down and change the timing and rhythm of their thrusts, which was now that of an inverted Newton's cradle, but slower. From there, Gary's moan now sync with the Ventrexian's, who had climbed onto the edge of the bed, his knees planted firm, and his hips moving still. The kit could take his dad burying himself down his throat, but he felt almost rusty when he was also getting railed at the same time, which he got accustomed to in a snap.

Though, his senses blur and his eyes roll back into his head as he came again from how fast Gary stroked him off in combination with his cock smashing his prostate. After that, he felt both their cocks pull out, a pair of paws move him, and his (tender) rear on something soft. His senses and his eyes return and he finds himself sitting on the naval of his father, who appeared to be snickering.

"W-what's so funny?" He asked, fully recovered from his second biggest orgasm.

"Sorry, son, you just crack me up with that goofy look on your face." Avocato replied, calming himself as he stroked the blonde's cock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were zoned out there for a second."

Ah, ok. With an eyeroll, Little Cato positions himself over his cock, and slammed himself down to the hilt, moaning loudly. Avocato moaned softly and began to move with his son meeting his hips with each thrust. Gary comes in shortly after, well, on top of the feline's face, his balls right on his nose.

"Aw, man!" He groaned as the human's sweaty sack encased his nose.

"What, how else is he gonna suck it?" The blonde shrugged, guiding the riding kit's paws down to his cock. The feline made a small noise of disgust and laid his son on his chest while groping his rear to amplify the snapping of his hips. His rearrangment placed him close enough to take a few inches of the human's cock, he tongued the tip as breathy moans escaped his open maw from the pleasure of getting pounded, and clamped his mouth on it. His father's thrusts made him take in a few more inches until he sucks him off while getting pounded.

"Yeah, baby, get that tongue around the head." Gary groaned as he did, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, running his balls down over the Ventrexian's open mouth instead. Luckily for him, he only licked at it and gave it a small kiss. 

"A-aagh, just like that. Just. Like. That." He moaned lustfully, the kit joining him when his prostate was struck once more before the human's cock slipped from his mouth and Avocato come to a half completely. 

"H-huh?" He stuttered as the hot sensation of pleasure dissipated, leaving behind slight disappointment.

"What's going on? Guys?"

Avocato doesn't answer, but instead tightens his grip on him and pins him to his chest before speaking, "You ready for the best part of the gift, son?" He purred, scratching behind his head.

The best part? What did they have planned here? He looks up to see Gary nod down at his father and crawl behind them and mount him.

"What're you planning on...wait."

"Yep," The blonde breathed into his ear, "The best part is taking both of us at once."

His eyes widen. Were they? Now? He doesn't know if he's received enough training for _that_ , yet. He was flexible, sure, but not as much when it came to anal penetration-nation (so said Star Dragon one time). But hey, he's come back from worse, surely this couldn't be any worse. Right?

"I-I don't know about this, dad, but I can take it." His shocked expression determined and horny.

"Are you sure, son? We can always try something else." Avocato responded with concern.

"Trust me, I've been practicing with a resizable dildo. I can do this, I know I can." He reassured, wiggling his hps around with his father's cock still inside. He still looked uncertain but gave a small nod to him and Gary, who nodded back and aimed his pulsing prick at the most likely full hole occupied with Ventrexian dick. 

"If you say so, Spidercat..."

The kit clung tighter to Avocato's chest as he felt him prod against his filled entrance and push in. The tears come in again as he let out a strangled sound, his claws slip out and dig into his father's skin beneath the fur. It was coming in slowly and smoothly, but the additional stretching wasn't doing it for him, yet it was going halfway in, and his dick twitched from it all. The pain dulled when the blonde was fully inside.

"Shit!" Little Cato cursed, his teeth grit to the point they would break. It hurt, but he managed to withstand it.

"Damn, you took it like a champ, bro," Gary mused, ruffling his hair and his ears down as he tried not to move.

"Congrats, son, I knew you could do it." Avocato said, patting his back. The kit panted and licked his cheek in response.

Both men stay like that, both their cocks buried inside their son, who mewled occasionally, for a few seconds to allow him to accommodate their girths. By then, Gary had started moving, alongside Avocato, who whispered apologies into his son's ears as he too moved. The kit hissed and moaned in discomfort as they both move, albeit slowly. The discomfort and slight pain ebbed away over time as their movements gradually increase in speed, his pained moans becoming pleasured. 

In this position, Gary could ram into the feline with relative ease, but at a lower rate of speed due to the additional dick in his ass. Avocato couldn't do much, but his lover's cock frotting against his did it well, if not perfectly. Little Cato could do nothing else but hang on to his father while he called for them to go faster and harder.

"Fuck me faster, fuck me faster..." He moaned loudly.

So they do just that, their own voices becoming louder and their bodies coming together more often, filling the room with sounds of their heated passion. As much as they want to do this forever, all good things must come to an end.

They both simultaneously thrust into Little Cato at the same time, causing him to scream and climax, for the third time, all over his father's chest, some shots hitting home on his face. He purred and wiped it off, licking up the boy's orgasmic nectar.

"There you go, s-son," He moaned as he and Gary slam into him with reckless abandon, mumbling their oncoming moment of bliss with the kit sandwiched between them, high-pitched moans and screams escaping his opened maw. They were close, he could feel them pulsating and their speed decrease as they both hold him tight.

And there it was, the last thrust that finally did it. Avocato groaned his son's name as he thrust all the way into him and shot his load deep inside of his ass, with Gary close behind.

"F-fuck, I'm cumming!" He cried, stuffing himself deep inside of him as well, releasing his load, as the kit let out a gutteral moan, feeling their seed fill him to the brim. They lay in a large pile of themselves, panting heavily, drenched in cum, sweat, and fur. After a while, the blonde and the feline pull out of Little Cato, their seed pouring from his stretched hole in a large stream. 

"Oh my absolute crap," The blonde sighed, hugging the kit from where he laid on the unconscious Ventrexian. "That was super wonderous."

He nuzzled "I, I know, right? That's gotta be the best gift you've ever given me in forever. Thank you."

"Heh, you're welcome, buddy. I think Brocato would've said the same, but he's out cold." He noticed his arm was wrapped around his midsection. 

"Yet he's got me in his grasp."

Little Cato would've cracked up at that, but he was too tired from the intense fuck he's ever had in the form of a gift.

"Y-yeah, just- unh..." And he dozed off there, on Avocato's chest, with Gary following along shortly. His last thoughts...

_Best. Christmas. Ever._


End file.
